


love too, will remind us

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [204]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, SO SAD, no happy ending, seriously so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re hanging from a train. </p><p>You know how this story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love too, will remind us

**Author's Note:**

> Title: love too, will remind us  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Richard Siken  
> Warnings: AU during Cap2; character death  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 450  
> Point of view: second  
> Note: Perhaps owes a bit to Richard Siken. I have no idea where this came from. I am so sorry.  
> Another note: posting something extra either due to Halloween or because I DO NOT want to post this one by itself, it's so fucking sad, OMG.

You’re hanging from a train. 

You know how this story ends. 

.

They say your name is – 

They say you were a good man.

They say what happened wasn’t your fault. 

They say it will get better, they promise and swear, and they say one day it will all be good again. 

They say you are a man. They say you are not just an asset, not just a weapon. You are a man.

Once, they say, you were a good man, a hero, the best friend of the best man of all. 

You do not ask where that man is, that best man of all. You already know. 

.

You’re hanging from a train and he’s reaching for your hand. 

You know how this story ends. 

.

They say – 

You have decades of intel. You give it all. 

You have locations of training and research facilities, factories, safe houses. You remember more than anyone ever suspected and have no one to be loyal to. 

You were never loyal. You know that now. You know many things, now, things you have always known. 

You know your name. 

You know his. 

.

You’re hanging from a train and he’s reaching for your hand and he’s screaming your name. 

You know –

You know – 

You wish –

.

You tell them everything you know and then you do not speak again. 

They say you are a good man. 

You know that is inaccurate.

.

You’re hanging from a train and then you fall. 

You fall for seventy years. 

You wake to sightless eyes and the best man of all men dead beneath your hands. 

You are a weapon. You have succeeded at your mission. 

His blood coats your hands and you return to your handlers and you use your bloodstained hands to slaughter them all where they stand and hide and run. 

.

You’re hanging from a train –

You fall for seventy years with his voice echoing in your ears. 

.

They say it wasn’t your fault. You know they protect you for your intel. You know they will tire of you, will run out of patience. His blood is on your hands and no amount of intel is worth it.

They say your name is – 

But you know you have no name. It was swallowed in the mountain as you fell. 

.

You’re hanging from a train. 

You’ve hit the ground. 

His blood is on your hands and you’ve given all the intel you know. 

They say you are a man. They say your name is –

They say you were his friend. They say you are a good man. 

That is inaccurate. 

.

You’re hanging from a train and he’s reaching for your hand and he’s screaming your name. 

You know how this story ends.


End file.
